Presque Célèbre
by Va te coucher
Summary: 1973. Merlin obtient l'opportunité sans précédent de rédiger un article pour le très célèbre Rolling Stone Magazine. Le sujet ? Un groupe en pleine ascension dont il connait déjà les chansons sur le bout des doigts. Facile. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Arthur. Arrogant, beau à tomber et courageux, Merlin l'a dans la peau. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.


_**N/A :**__ Euh donc voilà. Je reviens de vacances avec tout plein de nouvelles idées et celle-ci en est une. Après avoir vu le film __Almost Famous__durant mes vacances je ne pouvais __**pas **__ne pas écrire un petit quelque chose là-dessus. J'imaginais parfaitement Arthur et Merlin à la place des protagonistes, et le scénario de l'histoire en soit me parlait vraiment (ah, les années soixante-dix, quel bonheur !) donc voilà, je publie ça sur un coup de tête pas vraiment sûr que je termine cette fic, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si jamais ce petit prologue vous plait._

_**PS :**__ Si je venais à continuer cette histoire, ce serait bien évidemment du Merthur._

_**PPS :**__ Chaque chapitre aura pour titre le nom d'une chanson antérieure ou contemporaine à l'année 1973, puisque c'est dans cette dernière que se déroule l'histoire et que je veux la rendre aussi réaliste que possible, donc, en évitant tout anachronisme (si vous voyez un truc qui cloche par rapport à ça n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer, ça m'aiderait beaucoup)._

_**Attention :**__ UA, Slash, et avant tout, un grand usage récréatif de drogues en tout genre, ce sont les années soixante-dix après tout, je ne peux pas changer l'Histoire ! Donc si ça vous dérange, et bien, ne lisez pas. _

_**Disclaimer :**__ Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus qu'une grande partie de l'intrigue. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ça et bla bla bla…_

_**R :**__ 1973. Merlin obtient l'opportunité sans précédent de rédiger un article pour le très célèbre magazine Rolling Stone. Le sujet ? Un groupe en pleine ascension dont il connait les chansons sur le bout des doigts. Facile. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Arthur. Arrogant, beau à tomber, Merlin l'a dans la peau. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire._

* * *

**Presque Célèbre**

**Prologue**

"_Mister Sandman, someone to hold_

_Would be so peachy before we're too old,_

_So please turn on your magic_

_Mister Sandman bring us, please, please, please,_

_Mister Sandman, bring us a dream."_

_**Mister Sandman**_

_**The Chordettes**_

_[1967]_

**L**a vie de Merlin Emrys, jeune garçon de treize ans, n'avait jamais à proprement dire été des plus intéressante, il se rappelait cependant avec une surprenante netteté la journée qui avait le plus marquée sa courte existence.

Sa mère avait été appelée par le Directeur de l'école, Monsieur Kilgharrah – et par la tête qu'elle faisait il savait qu'une fois arrivés il serait de suite puni – parce qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une malencontreuse situation. Se battre n'avait jamais été son genre, mais il avait comme qui dirait un véritable don pour s'attirer des ennuis. Cenred était un abruti, l'avait toujours été, et – il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi – le jeune garçon avait une dent contre lui, ainsi, probablement pour se venger de ce que Merlin ne lui avait pas encore fait il l'avait coincé dans les toilettes. Merlin avait d'abord été surpris de le voir devant les lavabos, mais avait ensuite rapidement essayé de se glisser hors du petit bâtiment de briques. Cenred lui avait alors fait un croche-pied, et avant qu'il ne sache comment – comme par magie, vraiment – il s'était retrouvé avec la tête au-dessus des chiottes.

Là, pour une fois, Merlin avait cessé de se poser des questions.

Il l'avait poussé.

C'était une réaction parfaitement naturelle et jamais, au grand jamais, n'accepterait-il qu'on le considère responsable de l'altercation. Il n'avait fait que se défendre, il n'y voyait pas de mal, d'accord, Cenred s'était quand même cassé le poignet en basculant en arrière mais…il n'avait qu'à pas lui chercher des noises pour commencer !

Hunith – sa mère – n'était évidemment pas de cet avis il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle lui faisait moins confiance qu'aux autres enfants, dans quelques ennuis que ce soit, elle l'en tenait toujours responsable, heureusement pour lui, Will le défendait toujours.

Merlin se doutait bien que ce dernier ne le faisait que pour enrager davantage leur mère, il lui en était tout de même reconnaissant.

« Il n'a aucun ami, Maman, pas un seul. Cenred l'emmerde sans arrêt –

-Dis donc, toi, je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu parles comme ça, William, je te conseille de faire plus attention à ton vocabulaire !

-On s'en fout, c'est ton fils, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le défends jamais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas écouté quand il t'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien dans cette école, hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Que je le change d'école sous le prétexte qu'il ne s'y sent pas bien ? Que je cède à tous ses caprices ?

-Parce que pour toi son bien-être ne passe pas d'un caprice ? »

Assis à l'arrière, Merlin soupira et préféra concentrer son attention sur les rues bétonnées qui se déroulaient sur leur passage comme des tapis de béton. Ils vivaient dans un petit pavillon que son salaire de professeur universitaire permettait à Hunith de se payer même lorsque son mari l'avait quitté de nombreuses années auparavant, Merlin n'était alors qu'un gamin. Il sut qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver en apercevant au coin d'une rue le chien auquel il devait une cicatrice à la cheville.

Il avait bien raison, une fois la petite famille à l'intérieur de la maison, Merlin fut de suite consigner dans sa chambre.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de ne pas entendre très distinctement chaque parole que sa mère et son frère échangèrent.

Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui désormais.

Will cherchait constamment à provoquer leur mère, incapable de supporter le moule dans lequel elle voulait qu'il se fonde. Mais il n'était pas du genre à faire bêtement de qu'on lui disait de faire, Will n'avait pas peur d'être quelqu'un, de ne pas correspondre au format du fils idéal, mais ça, Hunith ne pouvait tout simplement pas le comprendre. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, elle aimait ses enfants comme toutes les mères, elle aspirait à leur bonheur.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre que sa vision de la vie et celle de Will différaient profondément l'une de l'autre, ne voulait pas l'accepter.

C'est pour ça que ce jour fut décisif pour tous les évènements à venir.

Parce que Will en avait par-dessus la tête. Parce que c'était un gars courageux, et qu'il ne suffisait pas de se disputer tous les jours avec sa mère pour être libre. Alors il est parti. Comme ça.

Il avait pris un sac dans sa chambre, jeté quelques vêtements dedans et avant de partir il s'était glissé dans la chambre de son frère cadet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? avait demandé Merlin avec des yeux ronds.

-Je pars.

-_Quoi ?_

-J'suis désolé, mec, j'en peux plus, j'me tire.

-Mais…_tu ne peux pas_.

-Ha ha ha, on dirait Maman. »

Il se tut, s'accroupit devant Merlin – qui était assis sur son lit – et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Will ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi sérieux.

« Ecoute, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, tu sais, c'est juste que…je ne peux pas en vouloir à Maman pour ce qu'elle pense et fait si je ne suis pas fidèle à mes opinions, tu ne crois pas ? T'es peut-être trop jeune pour comprendre mais un jour ce sera à ton tour de faire des choix, alors…même si je ne suis pas là, ne te laisse pas faire d'accord ? Elle te dira qu'elle veut ton bonheur mais tu es le seul à savoir ce qu'il te faut, ce dont tu as besoin. J'veux dire – merde – fait ce que tu as à faire, okay ? Pas ce que les autres voudraient que tu fasses. »

Merlin avait avalé ces paroles comme si Will était un prophète, il était muet de stupéfaction.

« Et puis, à l'école, ne te laisse pas faire, hein ? Si ces gamins ne t'aiment c'est parce qu'ils sont idiots. Ton heure de gloire viendra, tu verras, un jour tu seras cool. »

Will était déjà en train de descendre l'escalier lorsque Merlin sentit quelque chose dans le creux de sa main. C'était un petit beau de papier froissé, arraché à la va vite d'un cahier. Il reconnut sans mal l'écriture brouillonne de son frère.

_« Une fois que je serai parti – et sans que Maman ne te vois – glisse toi dans ma chambre et regarde en dessous de mon lit, je t'ai laissé un petit quelque chose. Prends en soin, c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. _

_Will._

_PS : J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour de t'avoir laissé tout seul avec Maman, je crois bien que c'est le truc le plus nul que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie. »_

Hunith l'avait suivi dans la rue, demandant d'un ton hautain où est-ce qu'il comptait aller.

« Chez un ami, Edwin, il a son propre appartement.

-Edwin ? Le junkie qui se mutile ?

-_Maman…_

-Oh, fais ce que tu veux, après tout je ne peux pas te retenir. Mais ne t'avises pas de revenir la queue entre les jambes parce que la vie est plus dure que tu ne l'avais imaginé ! »

Merlin se glissa – cœur battant et mains moites – dans la chambre de son frère, en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il pouvait entendre sa mère grogner son mécontentement stupéfié pendant qu'elle s'occupait à laver la vaisselle sans doute.

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et se jeta littéralement à terre pour pouvoir glisser sa tête sous le lit de Will, il y avait des magazines avec des femmes à moitié nues dessus – qu'il poussa hors de son champs vision du bout du doigt, une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage. Et puis il la vit, bien au fond, contre le mur. Une boîte en carton dont les arêtes étaient prêtes à éclater sous la pression de ce qu'elle contenait.

Will ne lui avait pas à proprement parler _dit_ ce qu'il devait trouver en dessous du lit, mais Merlin le savait. C'était ça, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Et pendant les années qui suivirent, Merlin se construisit un monde, il n'avait peut-être pas d'ami à l'école, mais c'était parce que son meilleur ami était là, dans la chambre de Will, dans un coin, un lecteur de vinyle en parfait état et des disques brillants comme du pétrole.

The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, The Kinks, Pink Floyd, The Who, The Velvet Underground, The Doors, The Monkees, et tant d'autres.

Il était loin de s'en douter – normal, il n'avait que treize ans – mais cette boîte n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce pour quoi il était venu au monde. Merlin Emrys venait d'entrevu ce qui demeurait invisible pour de nombreux adultes, perdus dans des vies qui aspirent leur énergie et les secs comme de vieux arbres rachitiques. C'était aussi simple que ça, cette boîte, miteuse et en lambeaux, était un apperçu du bonheur.

Et c'est ainsi que la vie de Merlin Emrys cessa d'être une suite d'évènements sans importance.

Il pouvait voir le visage de Will derrière ses paupières closes alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre au rythme de _Heroin_, sortie dans le premier disque du Velvet Underground.

_« Mec, ta vie, c'est maintenant qu'elle commence. »_

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Voilà, voilà, j'ai dû mal à croire que je publie ça, mais bon, maintenant c'est fait. Surtout, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Intéressant ? Nul à chier ? Merdique ? Sympa ? _


End file.
